This study will evaluate and follow patients with asymptomatic retinal cholesterol emboli and control individuals, to determine the clinical significance of such emboli. Vascular risk factors, vascular diseases, and outcome will be compared between the patients and controls. No specific treatment will be given. CDMAS ONLY.